


Blue

by Puniyo



Series: Chocolatier [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, cat!Yuzu, i'm a sinner, kinky again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: This is the reason why Yuzuru wore a choker in Kobe.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! I thought I wouldn't touch this Chocolatier series for some time but the lastest cat!Yuzu photo made my mind go crazy. Please enjoy ^^

\- ‘No one is going to notice it.’ – He said as he leaned against the door frame, amused by the way his partner was playing with the fabric in front of the mirror of the bathroom.

It was a simple and plain strip of blue, darker than the summer sky but lighter than the deepest valleys of the oceans. It was a scarf of metallic blue, almost as if it was covered with copper salts, that matched perfectly with the shirt he was wearing.

\- ‘No one will see it if you tie it at your waist.’ – He was still leaning against the door, this time studying his partner’s face, who apparently was becoming more and more frustrated with the flimsy cloth in his hands.

Yuzuru was trying the new costume for the shows on the next day. Makuhari had been a trial for the Big Bang theory, with galaxies and interstellar dust scattered on the skaters’ chests. It was quite appropriate for it was the beginning of the show season, the dawn of all the _fantasies_ , on and off the ice. Now Kobe was the time for all the atoms and molecules to condense and form new elements, to be the berth for a new life, to swim in blue seas.

\- ‘Where should I put then? On the head?’ – And he tied the scarf on his head, his figure in the mirror resembling a soldier with an oversized bandana and a pirate who had lost his favorite and had used the ship’s flag to substitute it. He also looked like a ninja, an apprentice one.

Javier couldn’t help but laugh, his goat like noses resonating through the tiles of the small compartment they were in. He clutched his stomach from the cramping pain, a solitary tear forming in his eye. The younger skater removed the azure strip and threw it at the Spaniard’s face, his cheeks slightly flushed from the embarrassing image a few seconds ago.

\- ‘C’mon, it looks better than Johnny’s crown of roses.’ – The scarf smelled faintly of lemon. And _chocolate_.

Yuzuru stuck his tongue out at his partner and diverted his attention back to the mirror, fixing the disheveled strands of hair. His bangs had grown again, and the speed it did was something incomprehensible to the average person. Javier appeared behind him, his hands waving the blue ribbon in a playful way, pretending to be an aspiring rhythmic gymnast for the next Olympic Games.

\- ‘Here. You should try this.’ – And he gently tied the fabric around the younger man’s neck, the longer end still in his hand. Seeing that the idea of a choker wasn’t that bad, Javier pulled the knot tighter and Yuzuru almost lost balance and fell backwards if not for the warm body that shielded his. The idea of a _collar_ was even more appealing.

\- ‘Javi…’ – Yuzuru had no difficulties breathing but lay his head on the Spaniard’s shoulder for a more comfortable position and planting a kiss in his jawline. – ‘… I’m not Effie.’

\- ‘No, you’re not.’ – And his free hand roamed under the Japanese’s shirt, his fingers caressing the toned muscles of his chest and softly pinching his nipples. – ‘Effie doesn’t misbehave.’ – And he licked the patch of skin behind his ear, the spot he knew would elicit the sweetest sounds.

Yuzuru moaned at Javier’s touch, more like a purr. He tried to lean forward but the strong grip on the blue strip forbade him to do so, and he felt teeth nibbling at his tender skin. Javier clearly made him understand that he was the one in control now.

\- ‘Javi… we have show tomorrow.’

\- ‘Don’t worry.’ – There was a red spot in Yuzuru’s neck, one that could not be hidden by the ribbon. – ‘I treat my pets well.’


End file.
